EN SILENCIO
by shanon17
Summary: Todo es confusión en mí, no entiendo lo que sucede alrededor o no quiero comprenderlo  camino lentamente quiero creer que no eres tú el que está ahí, que no eres tu el que me dijo...  PESIMO SUMARY, LO SÉ PERDON


Aclaraciones: los personajes de BBF no pertenecen a mí sino a la cadena de televisión KBS2 (O en su caso al guionista o creador del proyecto, en fin saben cómo son esas cosas)

Hola! Chicas me pueden matar por este mini fic pero se me cruzó esta idea por la cabeza apenas hace unas horas (Bueno y tomando en cuenta la hora pues no ando muy lucida que digamos, pero bueno…) en fin, este texto es muy diferente a todo lo que he escrito de mi pareja favorita YJ y GE pero se me ocurrió que algo así también podría haber sucedido ¿así que me dije y por qué no? (últimamente esta pregunta surge mucho en mi jajaja)

Bueno chicas aquí les dejo esta mini historia su consideración, solo les pido que por favor dejen RR ya que son estos los que motivan a escribir Dianita Cullen K, Chisa, Elizabeth, Damari, Uchihita y Aridenere muchas, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo y por su apoyo a ustedes dedico este fic.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**-/-En Silencio -/-**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

[…]

Y así… pausadamente  
como llega la noche  
aún estando a tu lado  
comenzaré a estar muerta

Todo es confusión en mí, no entiendo lo que sucede alrededor o no quiero comprenderlo camino lentamente quiero creer que no eres tú el que está ahí, que no eres tu el que me dijo - Comprende las personas cambian, las personas mienten- quiero pensar que realmente no eres tú, que no eres tu el que sonríe alegremente mientras acepta las felicitaciones, él que camina tranquilo hacia delante esperando que ella este a tu lado. Quiero creer que no eres tú.

-No creo en los finales felices- cuando escuche aquellas palabras de tus labios nunca las creí verdaderas, en aquellos años era apenas una chiquilla, una que creí en el amor verdadero, en la esperanza y en esos sueños de amores correspondidos con finales felices, vivía en una burbuja llena de ilusiones y esperanzas vacías, soñé con algún día tenerte, me mentí pensando en que si convertía mi corazón en un vasija que soportara los 1300° de temperatura en un horno tu me corresponderías, me engañe pensando que solo así podría conseguir un corazón lo suficientemente fuerte como para que te enamoraras de él, ahora veo lo inútil que fue gastar mi lagrimas en ti, lo triste que fue ver pasar el tiempo ver como los días se volvían meses y los meses años y tu no volvías, solía pensar que con solo recordarte podría vivir, pero hoy me di cuenta del paso del tiempo y de que lo viví sin darme cuenta.

Te escuche en silencio decir me iré a Suiza, te escuche cuando dijiste tres o cuatro años, y creí en ti cuando dijiste _serás la primera a la que busque cuando regrese si es que no has encontrado tu alma gemela_, con esas simples palabras espere sin mirar a nadie más, te espere Yi Joung, y ahora que has regresado no estás junto a mí y dime ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Dónde pongo todo lo que he guardado? ¿Qué le digo a mi corazón? que le he oído llamarte, ¿qué le digo a mi alma? que está vacía de tanto esperarte, ¿qué le digo a la luna? la que creí mi fiel compañera en las noches oscuras sin ser verdadera, ¿qué le digo a mi corazón? que muere al no verte. Me escondo en los libros, en las noches, en las calles y en los rostros en lo que te he buscado, me hundo en el silencio en el que te he esperado, me consuelo en los recuerdos y me consumo en las horas haciéndome la tonta ¿Dónde pongo mi corazón? ¿Qué le digo a la alegría? de la que me he alejado vacía de estar sola haciéndome la triste y loca. Ji Young ¿Qué hago ahora contigo?

[…]

Dejaré de sentirme  
muñeca, entre tus brazos,  
dejaré de temblar  
por tus caricias nuevas

[…]

No, no eres tú, no eres el que sufre, y eso no es justo. Solo quiero preguntar ¿por qué? Sé que son explicaciones que no debería pedir pero todo esto ha sucedido tan repentino que me cuesta creer lo que está sucediendo, sé que es en vano porque tu a mi no me entiendes, jamás entenderás como me siento en este instante, no eres el que siente el corazón morir mirándote a los ojos. ¿Sabes…? Ahora mismo me cuesta respirar, me cuesta saber que te vas de mi sin decir adiós, duele saber lo poco fui para ti, me duele verte decir **Si **cuando estoy justo aquí, ahora puedo ver que mi amor fue muy poco para ti, quise creer que no eres tu el que está en ese altar casándose con alguien más, pero el tiempo pasa y las personas cambian pronto seré la que apenas pueda reconocerte. Olvidar no es nada fácil pero no soy más la idiota que simplemente espera solo pudiste darme dolor y sufrimiento, ahora puedo sentir al viento soplar lento mientras lloro en agonía.

Y en medio de la gente y los aplausos por el casamiento del Joven Heredero de la familia **So** me pierdo, un instante después me buscas con la mirada pero lentamente y en medio del silencio que existe entre los dos solo me queda decir adiós.

Así, calladamente  
sin grandes estridencias  
dejaré de quererte  
casi sin darte cuenta

[…]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así, calladamente  
sin grandes estridencias  
dejaré de quererte  
casi sin darte cuenta.

Dejaré de sentirme  
muñeca, entre tus brazos,  
dejaré de temblar  
por tus caricias nuevas.

Y así… pausadamente  
como llega la noche  
aún estando a tu lado  
comenzaré a estar muerta.

CARMEN SÁNCHEZ IBÁÑEZ ( España, 1936 )

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin duda alguna me afecto algo, espero le haya agradado esta historia por favor no se olviden de dejar RR.

Tome parte de la conversación (cursivas) que tiene nuestra pareja en el capi 25 (traducción de Asian Team).

Besos y abrazos.

PD. Dejen RR por favor.

-GABY-


End file.
